ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Little Koala
This is a reboot to Adventures of the Little Koala that premiered on January 7, 2014. Episode List Season 1 (2014) 1: Roobear Ruckus/Old Fashioned (January 7 2014) 2: May The Best Brat Win!/X-Treme Tea (January 14 2014) 3: Cold Fusion/Ice Ice Betty (January 21 2014) 4: Legend Of Vera/Laura Bug (January 28 2014) 5: The Kangaroo Caper/A Toast To Shove (February 4 2014) 6: An Evil Twin Of Mine/Detective Roobear (February 11 2014) 7: Lewis And Present Danger/The Ballad Of Kiwi (February 18 2014) 8: Mel Brooked/Slum Luck Millionaire (February 25 2014) 9: Secure The Familiar/Hamster Hopelessness (March 4 2014) 10: Penguin A La Mode/The Fewer, The Worser (March 11 2014) 11: Vera Funny/Rabbit Rampage (March 18 2014) 12: Boomerang Bummer/As The Crew Flies (March 25 2014) 13: Wanna Mingle?/DJ Tune It Out (April 1 2014) 14: Good Shrill Hunting/Embarrassment (April 8 2014) 15: Smells Like Beam Spirit/The Lew Rider (April 15 2014) 16: Doctor Hoot/The Skeptical Ones (April 22 2014) 17: If Looks Could Kill/Queen For A Week (May 13 2014) 18: Blast To The Future/Sob Story (May 27 2014) 19: Kanga Can't/Attack Of The 56 Foot Lewis (June 10 2014) 20: The Maki Effect/The Power Hungry Penguins (June 24 2014) 21: The Moment Of Roof/Laura Lady (July 11 2014) 22: Roobear's Allergy/Bunny Betty Blues (August 14 2014) 23: Hotel Havoc/When A Stranger Falls (September 17 2014) 24: Love Is An Overly Saccharine Thing/Tomb 'Vaders (October 7 2014) 25: I Was A Teenage Grizzly/Lewis' Haunted Getaway (October 28 2014) 26: For That Special Someone/The Christmas Play (December 17 2014) Season 2 (2015) 27: Kiwi Fever/What About Mimi? (March 17 2015) 28: Horsey Play/The Bees And The Trees (March 24 2015) 29: Roobear Confidential/Make Mine Music Video (April 7 2015) 30: One For The Money, Two For The Slow/Learns Of Endearment (April 21 2015) 31: An After Loon Delight/Somewhere Over A Framed Bro (May 12 2015) 32: The Place Beyond The Rabbits/Down With The Slickness (May 26 2015) 33: Betty Booped/Upon Further Discretion (July 14 2015) 34: Advanced Koalas/Can You Jinx It? (July 28 2015) 35: Helicopter Lewis/Whoa Be Gone (August 11 2015) 36: Kids Vs. Wild/Roob-Bot War (August 25 2015) 37: The Problem With Pants/Dumb Nuts (September 5 2015) 38: Puppet Penguin/Vine Work (September 19 2015) 39: Mel Blanks/Vera-Fiable (November 3 2015) 40: Dem Darn Bones/Return Of The Lew Rider (November 17 2015) Season 3 (2016) 41: Witless To The Resolution/The Untold Hare (February 16 2016) 42: Chide Sum More/Betty's Dance (March 2 2016) 43: Mini Roobear/Equatorlized (March 16 2016) 44: Breath Of Fresh Kangas/Picnic Route (April 14 2016) 45: Needle Night/Childhood Feared (May 12 2016) 46: Laura Matura/Rap It Up (May 25 2016) 47: Society Shenanigans/On And Off (June 11 2016) 48: Awareness/New Improved Mingle (July 17 2016) 49: Sleeping Mimi/Shaft Funk (July 24 2016) 50: Casting The Spell/Roo Bare (July 31 2016) 51: Duncan Play/Infestation Situation (August 7 2016) 52: Deep In The Heart Of Betty/Lewis The Speed Demon (August 21 2016) Category:Adventures of the Little Koala Category:Reboot Category:2014 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Animation